Okumura family
by Gorawrpanda
Summary: The life of the Okumura family .Warning Mpreg and slight AU and that's about it agian I suck at summaries so just read , review/comment
1. Morning

Ao no exorcist fanfic: Okumura family

Rating: T just to be safe

Genre: Family, humor, romance

* * *

><p><em>Quick note: This takes place after Ao no exorcist finished; mostly about an Okumura family life I got the inspiration after looking at a fanfic. Also I used someone's last name because it fit better with Okumura then the first name. Will update new chapters as soon as I can. _

Rin Okumura always wakes up early. He woke before Yukio's alarm clock rang like always and turned towards a sleeping Yukio. Rin liked Yukio best when he slept his face looked calm and relaxed instead of his normally tired and annoyed look he has after he comes home from work. Rin noticed the time, six ten; he let out a soft sigh and crawled out of bed. He lazily walked downstairs to the kitchen let out a yawn and put on the blue apron he wears when he cooks. "Now then" Rin said as he pinned his bangs up and began to make breakfast. From somewhere in the house he heard the bathroom door shut, better make coffee Rin thought. He began the coffee and finished making breakfast. Rin began to take plates form the cupboard and set them on the table. He then put helpings on the plates when a weary but clam Yukio entered just as the coffee pot beeped. "Good morning" Yukio said with a small smile "Good morning" Rin said back as Yukio wrapped his arms around Rin.

There was thump form up stairs and a yell the couple looked up at the roof listening to the sounds "I better go get them up" Rin said Yukio let go of him a sat down as Rin walked up stairs to the boys room an angry Shiro was sitting on the floor rubbing his knee "Mommy its stupid Kuro's fault" Shiro said point to the families cat Rin let out a small chuckle and kneeled down next to Shiro " I will put one of Mommy's special rice balls in your bento If you change go down stairs like a good boy" Rin said he then rubbed his knee and kissed it " Go tell daddy to look at you knee after you change" Rin said getting up then walking over to the other side where a sleepy Shima slept, nudged him gently and watched as he opened his eyes " mmm … Mommy ?" "It's time to wake up kiddo" Rin said as he lifted the sleepy Shima up and placed him on the floor. "Get changed boys and go downstairs, don't fall back asleep" Rin said as he left the room and walked to the next one Rin let a small smile form on his lips as the two year old slept in his crib Rin carefully picked up the sleeping child and took of his clothes carefully and changed him .

The child woke up with a smack to the lips and rub of the eye " Mawha ( mamma)" the child said and laughed as he put his tiny hands on Rin's face "good morning , Bon" Rin said to the child and walked down stairs . "It's that stupid cats fault!" Rin entered the room and put Bon in his highchair. "Don't say that, stupid's not a nice word" Yukio said frowning at Shima "But daddy!" the small boy said as he stood up in his chair "Sit down and eat" Rin said as he took his place by Bon. "Pawha (papa)!" the small child said reaching his arms out towards Yukio. The burnet smiled and kissed the babies' forehead "Moring bon-chan" Shima said at the baby "good boy, Shiro do you have something to say?" Rin said staring at the small black haired one. The child mumbled something then paused "NO!" he yelled crossing his arms "No yelling" the burnet one said in a stern voice "and eat your breakfast "he added in a calmer tone. The little boy but a spoonful of food in his mouth mumbling between chews "Shima, your buttons undone" Said Rin as he walked up to Shima a re-buttoned his shirt "Thanks mommy" Shima said as Rin patted his head . Shiro mumbled something "What is it?" Rin asked "Nothing" Shiro said "Shiro" Rin said as he exchanged a look with Yukio when a tiny meow caught every ones attention "Good morning Kuro" Rin said "Stupid cat!" "Don't say stupid" Rin and Yukio said at the young boy in unison the young boy mumbled again and before both parents could say anything the boy stood on his chair and threw down is plate while screaming "ITS UNFAIR !" the peaceful morning turned chaotic in a instant .

With juice and food and the wild laughter from the baby adding to the chaos, Yukio had dropped his chair as he stood up when his coffee spilled on his shirt Rin picked up the boy of the table and was kicked by little feet he began humming to the child whose cries began to muffle and soften. Yukio stared in awe, because of work Yukio normally got home before dinner and works Mondays to Saturdays he wasn't able to be home to help Rin with the boys. Rin looked up and noticed the coffee on his white shirt "you can go change I will clean up the mess here, just leave the shirt on our bed" Rin said with the child hiccupping in Rin's arms. By the time Yukio finished changing for work and came down stairs the mess was already cleaned up and put away "Boys come on you will miss the bus" The boys ran out of the kitchen-living room area and into the hallway . Shima shyly walked up to the burnet tugged on his pant leg and said "sorry daddy" the burnet smiled and patted his son's head and then turned to Rin. "Aright, my boys get going you don't want to be late!" He said with a smile on his face he kissed both boys on the forehead the stood up and shared a kiss with Yukio " I will see you later" he said and kissed the baby in Rin's arms " Mmm.. okay , now go!" Rin said as the boys left for work and school.


	2. Work

_Authors note : Just to explain, in the last chapter when Shima says sorry he is saying sorry for Shiro's behavior in a way. _

* * *

><p>Yukio walked in to the small office space Mephisto had for him and the others to work in when they weren't doing a mission. Yukio walked in the room where Shiemi, Shima, Izumo, Bon and Konekomaru were sitting down at a long desk with dividers on the side separating the work space. Yukio sat at his desk which was across form Shiemi and let out a sigh "What's the matter Yukio-kun?" Shiemi asked "Nothing just had a chaotic morning with the boys" Yukio replied everyone knew that after Rin defeated Satan (and in the process lost most of his power) Yukio and Rin got married and Rin conceived not one child but three children. Rin had also quit being an exorcist so he could take care of his son's full time. "How so?" She asked Shiemi herself had one child with her husband, Renzo, "Shiro just had a temper tantrum and spilled everything at the table" Yukio said "O my , his at that stage I hope he isn't giving Rin a hard time" Before Yukio replied no other than Shura entered the room "Stop yer' Yammering an' get ter' work" Shura snapped.<p>

Yukio looked at the picture on his desk it showed Rin holding Shiro and himself holding the one year old Shima it reminded him that he wasn't home lately. Yukio remembered that Shima was going into second grade next year with Shiro going into first grade. Yukio had frowned he almost missed Shiro's birth and he also missed Shima's third birthday, Yukio's brows knitted together. "Yukio-kun you should ask Mr. Mephisto for a vacation, you need to be with your family" Shiemi said Yukio looked up "You should visit your family I bet Mephisto would let you" Shima said in agreement. "I guess you are right I will ask him when he comes in"Yukio said. "Ah ~ good morning my exorcists" Mephisto said with a smile as he walked to his desk. Yukio finished the paper he was working on and proceeded to head to Mephisto's desk. Mephisto looked up "yes?" "I was wondering if I could go on vacation, I know it's a lot to ask but I haven't had time to b-" Mephisto cut him off " Of course you can take two weeks starting tomorrow , it's been a while since you got time off , Rin needs you the boys need you … say hi to them for me ."

Mephisto said. Yukio mumbled a thank you and walked off, of course Mephisto would let him take time off, and after all he was with the both of them through that dark time. Rin also introduced the kids to Mephisto as "uncle" and let Mephisto be their god father. Yukio thought of calling Rin during his lunch break to tell him the news. Yukio worked hard and fast during the day so he wouldn't have work to take home he looked up five minutes till lunch. Yukio eyes were taken off the clock when his cell phone began to buzz. He picked it up and turned his chair around "Hello?" he said "YUKIO!" he heard a panicked voice said on the other side "Rin?" he said puzzled "Y-Yukio I know … I don't normally call you when you're at work but …" "Rin calm down what happened?" Yukio said this a bit louder then need and his co-workers looked up and watched him. Yukio's face had changed it was serious as he listened to Rin on the other side "WHAT?" They all heard Yukio yell loudly. Yukio never yelled at any one or anything unless it was Shura. Yukio talked for a bit more then hung up and hit his fist on the desk and mumbled something that sounded like "Damn it" "Yukio , if something happened with Rin I advise you go" Mephisto said . Yukio looked up and nodded his head, grabbed his things and left the office in a hurry.

* * *

><p><em>What happened with Rin? Find out next chapter! Sorry this chapter is short I kind of wanted to finish it so I could get to the next chapter . Also the parings I have put together for this one is Shiemi x Shima , Bon X Izumo that's about it I put them together randomly , they will pop up in the story BUT won't have their own story or chapter it is just mentioned  implied that they are together ._


	3. Incident

_I really dislike how I wrote the frits paragraph of this chapter, I might rewrite when I get time_ _to. Also the chapters will be short form now on because I am just too lazy to write long ones and school is staring again soon so I will have less time to write. _

* * *

><p>Yukio drove to the boy's school as fast as he could. Rin's conversation played back in his mind.<p>

[A deep sigh]

"The school called there, there was an explosion form a pipe"

[A few sobs]

"Shima is okay but…but … but Shiro's class hasn't come out yet"

[Shuddered breaths]

"WHAT?"

"Yukio … hurry"

[A beep]

* * *

><p>Yukio found a spot to park and jogged up to the school an officer stopped him "Sorry sir but I need Ide-" "Daddy!" the officer was cut off by Shima's cry. He looked at Shima then Yukio and let him through. "Daddy I was so scared" Shima said as he was being lifted into a tight hug by Yukio "were you hurt anywhere" Yukio asked "no" Shima shook his head . The burnet man looked around, he didn't see Rin "Where's mommy Shima?" He asked as he placed Shima down "this way!" Shima said as he tugged at Yukio's pant leg "This way!" Yukio walked through the crowd of mothers and fathers until he reached Rin. "Rin!" Yukio said and began to walk faster towards him. Rin turned around their was tears welling in his eyes the burnet one hugged the shorter navy blue one "It's okay" Yukio spoke , rubbing one hand one Rin back and the other one rubbing his hair . Yukio looked around there were children , officers and many other parents , his eye drifted to the school one half of the school looked fine while the other had gaps form missing building . "Here they come!" someone in the crowd yelled, Rin turned around swiftly looking at the line of little kindergartners walking. "Mommy!" Yukio and Rin turned around to a small boy covered with dirt and smiling "Mommy, daddy don't worry Shiro's okay because he's a hero!" "Shiro!" Rin yelled as he picked the child up and laughed while giving him a kiss on the forehead. Yukio laughed and ruffled his hair.<p>

"Well I think we should head home" Rin remembered he had called form work "Yukio, what about work?" "Ah, I asked Mephisto for a vacation he let me start it today" Yukio replied while picking up Shima. "Really? That's great, but for how long?" Rin asked. "Two weeks" The boys in both of the older males arms looked at each other and in unison yelled "Alright!" both of them cheered both parents laughed and walked to their car. Both boys burst through the door and proceeded to go to their rooms when Rin and Yukio both grabbed them " I am not going to have dirty boys run through _my_ _clean_ house unless you have a bath first" Rin said sternly "B…but" "No _buts_" Yukio said . "Daddy!" Both boys yelled hoping their father would at least take their side Rin looked at Yukio and let out a small sigh "I will le you each take one toy in and one to share, which means three toys" Rin said "Yeah!" Shiro said and wiggled free form Rin's arms "You have _one _minute!" Yukio yelled at him while putting Shima down "Thank you" he said before following his brother upstairs. "Let's go start the bath!" Rin said as he pinned up his hair and rolled up his sleeve and began walking upstairs. Yukio nodded his head and hung his coat up and rolled up his sleeves and followed.

Rin started the water and Yukio grabbed to towels and set them aside. "Where are they?" Yukio asked it surely had been past a minute "Geez, we better go check on them" Rin said. Both of them exited the bathroom and walked across the hallway into the boy's room where Shima and Shiro were both rummaging through their toys "Ack! Your room is a mess!" Rin cried out both boys turned their heads Yukio let out a sigh and pushed up his glasses "Pick the toys now or you won't get any and clean up this mess later or you won't get dessert until you clean it" Yukio said in a stern but calm voice. Both boys nodded picked up each one toy and walked to the bathroom with both parents following close behind. Shiro striped and then jumped in the water "Shiro!" Shima yelled as he got him wet Rin laughed "Don't worry about it kiddo" He said as he picked Shiro up and put him in the tub. Rin and Yukio let them play for a while then proceeded to wash the boy's hair.

They moved on to scrub the boys when Shiro splashed water at Shima "Brother!" He said as he splashed back, but missed hitting Rin. "Hey!" Rin said as he splashed back in a matter of moment a 'splash war' seemed to take place where it was Rin and Shiro versus Yukio and Shima. By the time they all got tired (along with the water getting colder) Rin and Yukio's shirt clung with water to their bodies. "Time to get out." Rin said as both of them picked up the children from the tub and proceeded to dry them. The door bell rang "Some ones here!" Shiro yelled as he ran out of the bathroom dropping his towel "Don't go answering the door naked!" Rin yelled as he ran after him (towel in hand of course). Rin ran down stairs just as Shiro was going to opened the door Rin grabbed him and covered him with the towel and looked up to see his visitors "Oh!" Rin said "Rin who wa- Oh." Yukio said at the top of the stairs with Shima in his arms.

* * *

><p><em>Who is their Visitors? Check out next chapter!<em>

_**Authors notes:**__ I really couldn't write dramatic for long because I wanted this story to be more of a comedy / family ^^ ; Any ways sorry this chapter took forever to come out ( well forever for me) I will try to update every Saturday or Sunday ! _


	4. The Visit

_Sorry this took awhile to come out ~ I was working on my two-shot fan fiction for No.6 and I had really bad writers block anyways I will {Try} to update every Friday – Sunday ~! Also this is two chapters because Change was really short so this is two-in-one _

* * *

><p><em>The beginning of this chapter has dialogue but no indication of who's talking so here's the talking order : Shiemi , Mephisto .Izumo , Mephisto , Bon , Renzo . Izumo, Shura, Renzo, Mephisto, Shiemi, Mephisto, Everyone <em>

"I wonder what happened with Yukio-kun"

"We go visit them ~"

"That stupid didn't you give him a vacation"

"It wouldn't hurt to see them I want to see the boys"

"I wonder how Bon is doing"

"I wonder how Shima's doing too

"Why must I always be surrounded by Idiots?"

"You got that right"

"Then let's go Visit them its Saturday"

"Yes lets ~ "

"But when?"

"Now ~!"

"WHAAA?"

* * *

><p>They all stood there in the door way looking a Rin who had the child wrapped in a towel in his arms behind Rin was Yukio who had the other child in his arms atop of the stairs. Rin opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Shiro "Uncle Mephisto!" he yelled happily Rin smiled "come in!" He said as he stepped aside letting them in Shiemi, Renzo, Bon, Izumo, Mephisto and Shura all walked inside. "Go ahead and a have a Seat" Rin said as he left the room and walked up stairs "Get dressed kiddo, then you can go down stairs" Rin said to the child as he left him to change. Rin walked into his room where Yukio was changing, He saw Rin walk in and gave him a small smile. "Did they say anything about coming over?" Rin asked as he walked in their closet and grabbed a shirt and pants. "No. It was a surprise" Yukio responded as he proceeded to head down stairs "I am going down now" Yukio said Rin nodded in acknowledgement. They all sat in the small living–dining space in the Okumura's house they all were in awe in how clean the house was "Sorry to keep you waiting , we were giving the boys a bath and happened to get wet" Yukio said as he walked in "It's okay Yukio-kun , by the way is Rin okay?" Shiemi said "Oh. Yes he is it wasn't anything major" Yukio said as he sat down.<p>

There were a few moments of awkward silence, that were broken by the two boys running do the Stairs "Uncle Mephisto!" They both yelled as they jumped into Mephisto's lap "Oh~ what lovely boys~!" He said as he gave them a hug "Oi! Don't forget about me!" Renzo said. Shima jumped out of Mephisto's lap and proceeded to greet everyone. "My Yukio-kun he such lovely manners" Shiemi said Yukio laughed a little "I guess he gets it from me" He said. "He's just like you!" They all turned around to Rin in the door way holding a sleepy baby in his arms. "Rin!" They all said Rin smiled and put the little boy down next to the couch. Ryuji picked up the baby and smiled while Izumo rolled her eyes "You only like him because he has the same nickname" She said Ryuji laughed "No I don't" He said. There was more silence but this time it was interrupted by the grumblings of stomachs Rin laughed "I guess we all forgot about lunch, how about I make something?" Rin said "okay" Said the two boys, and everyone else "I'll help you Rin" Shiemi said "You don't have to Shiemi" "No, its okay I want to help you" She said as she got up " I guess will help also" Izumo said as she and Shura got up , following Rin and Shiemi in the kitchen .

The older males played with the children while Rin and the others began to make lunch. They were all in their own world when Shiro had hit Shima and was put in time out by Yukio. "But daddy!" "No butt's, hitting isn't allowed" "B-but he started it!" "I don't care who started it, no hitting" Yukio said. "DADDY!" the child yelled and the verge of having a tantrum. Everyone had looked up and Yukio and Rin where quite embarrassed Yukio tried to calm the child down without losing his scary(according to his co-workers and son's) temper the child then stood up on the chair that was in the corner for time outs "IT'S UNFAIR! UNFAIR! UNFAIR!" The child yelled whilst in hysteric tears and angry kicks and punches. Rin dropped what he was holding and went to the child and picked him up. They all watched in awe as Rin had grabbed the child and ignored the kicks he got, and hummed a soft lullaby to the child while rubbing his back. The child's hysterics seemed to have stopped the moment Rin began to hum and was now quite hiccups with shuddered breaths. "There, there. Be a good boy … no more hitting okay?" Rin said the child nodded as Rin put the child down gently. They all went back to what they were doing and the house had seemed to be quite, "Lunch is ready" Shiemi said. Every one hazily walked to the table and sat down. They all waited for Rin who was busy taking care or the two year old.

"Rin-kun what happened earlier?" Shiemi asked. "Oh, the school had a pipe or something burst" There was some silent O's on everyone's face's "But were okay because Shiro is a hero and hero always get out safe" Shiro said and Rin patted his head as the table laughed "Now if only my kids where that cute" Ryuji said Izumo rolled her eyes and punched him in the stomach "and whose fault is that?" The table began to laugh again. "My Izumo how old are they this year?" Shiemi asked "The twins start second grade and the youngest will be in first grade" Izumo said "when does your daughter start school?" Izumo asked "She's starts next year" Renzo said in between a mouthful "man, you guys make the best lunches" Renzo said with nods form the others "speaking or which when is bon's birthday?" Ryuji asked Rin looked up "He turns three next week" Rin said as the child looked up hearing his name "Biwthday (birthday)" the child said and laughed.

* * *

><p>Shura had reluctantly come along to see Rin. It wasn't she didn't want to him it was more or less that she couldn't image the cocky, thickheaded, brat being a parent. When the front door had opened Rin had a kid in his arms was it Shiji – no Shima? No, that was the other kid's name. It started with an S for sure. Shiro? Yeah that was it. Shura also was shocked when she saw inside the house, she expected to be a mess but instead everything was neatly placed and clean. She found it odd how much the kids looked like Yukio or Rin and that one baby Bard? No, was it Barry? No that's doesn't seem right Bo-Bon yes that baby looked like Rin and Yukio. Shura only planned to follow and not really say anything but when that kid went in hysterics she became breathless. Rin, Rin was different, he was neither cocky nor thickheaded and defiantly wasn't a brat. But why was he so … so <em>different<em>?

* * *

><p>The table grew quite with occasional conversations popping up. They all had helped clear the table and put away the dishes "Mommy!" every one whipped around did the kid just call Rin mommy? The child tugged at Rin's pant leg, Rin looked down "what's up kiddo?" Rin asked "Mommy can we please have a cookie?" Shiro asked Rin though for a moment "Did you clean up you mess?" Rin said the two boys looked at each other and took off to their rooms. "Did they just call you m-mommy?" Renzo asked (while trying not to laugh) "Yeah, we agreed Yukio is daddy and I am mommy" Rin said bluntly. Renzo, Ryuji and Shura all got stepped on pinched or given a look by their partners (in Shura's case it was Mephisto) to stop laughing. That's when it clicked. When a light bulb went off. When it all connected. "Rin" Shura said in a stern tone. "Yes?" Rin answered "What happened to you?" Shura asked "What do you mean?" Rin asked whit a puzzled look on his face "Why aren't you that cocky thickheaded brat?" Everyone looked down they all had seen <em>it <em>especially today Rin had changed. "I became a parent. We all grow up and have to be adults sometime in our life, right? I can't be how I used to be I was too arrogant, too reckless. I have sons that look up to me, no. A family that looks up to me, I have to be there when they cry I have to not throw away my life anymore. I can't be fighting, nor doing something reckless because I have to be there, I have to." Rin said the room grew quite. "I guess your right" Shura said. Everyone had decide that they should all get going, the last one to leave was Mephisto as Rin walked him to the door he stopped "Rin. Make sure to tell Yukio" He said "Tell him what?" Mephisto turned his head and grinned "You know what" and he left. Rin bit his lip Mephisto was right he should tell him about _it._ Rin only smiled he could wait two weeks , maybe he would test Yukio if he could notice _it_ _. _

* * *

><p><em>What is this <em>_it__ Rin and Mephisto were talking about ? Find out ne- AFTER the next chapter : __Prejudice Zoo_

**Authors notes: **_Well here this chapter I hoped you like it ~ ! Also this might be like a never-ending story. I do have like two more chapter Ideas in my head. But if want a me to wirte out a scenario with the family just Pm me (Subject as Okumura Family prompt ) _


	5. Prejudice zoo

_This is sort of a chapter explaining some things about Rin and Yukio; __'it'__ will be reviled next chapter :) Also this chapter has P.O.V switch where as it is someone else , but they only appear once in the story ! _

* * *

><p>Rin closed the door and walked up stairs into the boy's room. Yukio was sitting on the floor with Shima and playing with a toy while Shiro was clinging around Yukio's neck. Yukio looked over and smiled Rin laughed and took Shiro off of his neck and then sat on the small bed with Shiro in his lap. "What do you want for dinner?" Rin asked as he began to tickle Shiro "Anything will be fine" Yukio smiled "Mommy can we have Sushi?" Asked Shima "maybe, I think we still have some fish" Rin said. Both Yukio and Rin played with boys for a bit more then left the boys to clean up their room.<p>

Rin walked out the bathroom and checked on the boys then walked to his room. Yukio was already in bed sitting down and reading a book, Rin smiled and sat down on his side of the bed. "Tomorrow's Sunday." Yukio said still reading "Yeah it is what about it?" Rin said as he leaned his head on his shoulder peering at the book. "Let's go somewhere, as a family" Yukio said, Rin looked up at him, staring into his blue eyes "Where to?" He said finally "Anywhere" Yukio said as he closed the book and put an arm around Rin's waist. Rin scooted closer to Yukio , inhaling his scent and resting his head on his shoulder " I think Shiro wanted to go to the zoo" Rin said hazily "then we will go to the zoo" Yukio said as he put his chin on Rin's head . They both sat there in silence, they hadn't had time to be this close in a while, to be able to inhale each other's sent and feel each other warmth. Yukio reached over and turned off the lamp then slid himself and Rin into the sheets. Rin moved so his head so it was resting on Yukio's chest "Yukio" Rin said "Mm?" Yukio said "I love you, good night" Rin replied "Yukio Kissed Rin on the head and wrapped his arms tighter around him "I love you too, good night" He said, Rin smiled and then fell asleep listening to Yukio's heart beat.

Rin awoke to an empty bed. Not bothering to look at the time he curled up in the center of the bed and closed his eyes. He heard the bedroom door open and some footsteps then he felt something heavy jump on him. Rin turned around and saw Shiro who smiled "MOMMY!" He yelled as he warped his small arms around Rin's neck. Rin sat up in the bed and saw Yukio holding a tray and Shima holding a flower Rin smiled " good Moring my boys" He said Yukio smiled "Good morning" "Good morning mommy !" Both boys said. Yukio put the tray on Rin's lap and Shima put the flower on the nightstand. Shima then crawled on to the bed and sat next to Shiro "So who's ready for the zoo?" Rin asked both of the boys smiled ear to ear "we are!" They jumped happily. Yukio smiled and wrapped his arm around Rin's waist. Rin finished his food and then Yukio took the tray and went downstairs "Are we going to see lions and bears?" Rin laughed and ruffled Shiro's hair "Of course we are Hero Shiro" Rin said "Can we also go to the petting zoo?" Shima asked "Of course we are, but you boys need to get changed!" Rin said as he got out of bed. Both boys nodded and then ran out of the room and into their room. Rin walked to his closet and grabbed short that went to his knee and a shirt. He finished changing then walked down stairs where Yukio was washing the dishes and bon was sitting on the couch "Mawah (mama) !" the child said as Rin walked over and kissed his head .

The car ride to the zoo was filled with laughter and Shiro telling Yukio about his heroic acts at school. They were walking around the zoo for awhile when they decided to stop at a small picnic bench to eat lunch (which Rin made with the help of Shiro). Rin took his eyes off of Shiro for a moment to help Yukio with the crying Bon. "Shiro?" Rin said as he couldn't see the young child with a panicked look in his eyes "Mommy!" Shiro said as he came into view Rin let out a relived sigh and went over to him "Shiro don't ever leave without mommy or daddy okay?" Rin said as he picked the child up "Are you his parent?" A voice said Rin looked and saw a woman with short brown hair and brown eyes with a child holding her hand "yes I am, thank you for keeping an eye on him" Rin said the child holding the woman's hand smiled "Shima-kun!" the child said excitedly " Tamaki – san !" Shima said as he ran over and high fived the boy. Rin smiled "Would you like to eat lunch with us?" Rin said to the woman "I wouldn't mind, I am Fujiwara Jun" replied the woman, Rin nodded his head "I am Okumura, Rin and the man over there is my husband Okurmura Yukio" Rin said. The woman's smile faded a bit but she just nodded and walked with Rin to the table.

* * *

><p>I was taken aback they were a gay couple. Jun had heard about some sort of gene that some men lose as they grew older, which gave them the ability to reproduce but she never imaged her son being friends with a gay couple's child. She sat down on the bench and looked at the Okumuras children there was what looked to be a three year old sitting in one of the males lap and a five or six year old in Rin's arms . Jun stayed quiet and watched her child play with the other boy. Men weren't supposed to be mothers, it was a disgrace, after all women for generations fought to be in society and now, couples like them were trying to be them? It was gross. "Jun-san did you bring a lunch?" The male named Yukio asked She looked up "No, we didn't" Jun replied. " then you can have some of ours we packed more than need to thanks to Shiro the hero" The male called Rin said as he began to put plates down and put servings of food down. She couldn't take it how could people like them be a family? They were gay they probably never could be as good as man and woman parents Jun thought. She carefully used the chop sticks to pick up the food, her eyes went wide this, this food was better than anything she has ever tasted.<p>

"This is good, who made it?" She asked "I did I also had a thing for cooking, but Shiro helped me I want the boys to know how to cook unlike Yukio" Said Rin as he laughed a bit nervously his 'husband' Glared at him from the corner of his eyes as he fed the toddler some food. She smiled, "Mommy can I get a stuffed animal?" The boy named Shiro asked "Ask daddy if he will take you" Rin said as he wiped some rice off of the Childs face. The boy, her son, and the older boy all walked with Yukio to the stand "So, how's old are you children?" Jun asked "Shima is the oldest and is named after a good friend of mine he is 7, Shiro the second oldest is named after my father who died when I was young he is 5 and the youngest is Bon and his name is the nickname of another really good friend of mine is three in two more days" Rin answered as he smiled Jun nodded her head.

"So do you work?" She asked "No, well I used to but when I found out I was pregnant I freaked, and quit. I don't know why I quit back then but now I think it was because something told me I had to. I mean holding a baby that you conceived in your arms is a feeling that you can't describe I felt so much joy. I didn't tell my friends at first because I worried they won't look at me the same way , that they would treat me as a freak and outcast me . Then, my husband convinced me to tell them because he said that they would be people who thought as me a freak but, there would be people who treated me as any regular person. I fell in love with the person not the gender and my son's know that. They also know that I am there 'mom' because I do everything a mom does even though I am a man; you don't have to have to have the 'woman' parts to be a woman and you don't have to be a woman to be a mother." Rin replied. Jun felt tears in her eyes , she felt horrible that she thought the man in front of her was disgusting "Jun-san?" Rin said. Jun looked up "I am so sorry, I thought you were freaks, you know it's just the way society taught me as I grew up but now I understand because everyone has a reason and love is always between a man and a woman. I am so sorry" Rin face was blank then he smiled and laughed "Don't be every one judges each other and I don't blame you until you know the truth or get to know someone you can make a finally judgment . Some people although make a Judgment to late and that persons gone, I know from experience" Rin said.

* * *

><p>Rin and Yukio walked around the zoo for a bit more with Jun and her son before the boys all got tried. Shima said goodbye to his friend and Jun said goodbye to Rin and Yukio. When they got home both Shiro and Shima fell asleep (Bon was fell asleep in the car ride) and Rin and Yukio changed and got into bed. "Yukio that was a nice time" Rin said as he laid his head on Yukio chest "It was what were you and Jun talking about?" Rin smiled "Motherly things" Rin said as he fell asleep.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes:<strong> _This chapter is done! I hope you all know what experience made Rin realizes when it becomes too late to not to judge someone (For those who don't know it's when Rin and Yukio's 'father' died) anyways next chapter it will have a 'time jump' which will be like 1 or 2 months after this scenario is set and 'it' will be reviled ! _


	6. Surprise

Rin looked at himself; 'it' was starting to show. He wondered if Yukio noticed it yet, he probably didn't notice it .Rin let out a sigh and walked downstairs, no one was home Yukio was at work, Shiro and Shima were at school and Bon in day care. He picked up a small bag and grabbed the house keys. He was nervous, Rin had never gone behind Yukio's back but he wanted this to be a surprise. He left the house and went to the train station he took a short fifteen minute ride then went on a bus for a short six minute ride. Rin had arrived to a small building that was neatly tucked in between two buildings; he took a deep breath and walked in. The lobby was small and quite there was another woman sitting down reading a magazine. Rin walked and sat down and grabbed a magazine to look at, he was biting his bottom lip. A woman came out of the double doors which separated the lobby form the rest of the building she smiled at Rin and motioned for him to come in. Rin put down the magazine and followed her into a small room where Rin put down his things.

The woman left Rin be for awhile and Rin sat down and looked around nervously "Ah, hello Rin" a man said as he walked through the door. Rin looked up and smiled "Hello" He said. The man sat on a stool and looked at his clip board "So how many weeks are you?" he asked while putting gloves on "about twenty six" Rin replied the man wrote down Rin's answer on the clipboard. "Feeling anything unusual?" the man asked "No" Rin said the man nodded. And motioned Rin to lie down, he went to the cabinet and took a jar out "Left up the top please" He said Rin nodded he felt a shiver go up his spine as the cold gel was spread on his stomach. The man then grabbed a remote type object and put over Rin's stomach "Rin you might want to call Yukio" He said after looking at the screen. Rin nodded Can you get my cell phone it's in the bag" He said the doctor reached over and handed it to him.

* * *

><p>Yukio was eating lunch in the small break room. His mind was occupied on why Rin kept avoiding him in the morning. He sighed and took a bit of his food , his phone buzzed and he picked it up<p>

"Hello?"

"Yukio!"

"Rin?"

"I have a surprise for you"

"A surprise?"

"You know how said that one time how you wouldn't mind another"

"Yeah , what about it ?"

"Well umm, you see it kind of came true"

"What?"

"Come over at the 'office' and hurry"

Yukio was shocked; did Rin say what he thought he said? Yukio looked at the clock he still has half an hour, He will be able to go and come back in time. Yukio smiled grabbed his things and ran to his car.

* * *

><p>Rin was looking at the screen when Yukio walked in to the room. The man then decide to say the good news "Rin is pregnant but" He paused looking at Rin and Yukio "But what?" Yukio said with a bit of a panicked voice. "Rin is going to have twins" He said with a smile both Rin and Yukio looked at each other. Rin's mouth turned into a big smile "Really?" Really asked excitedly "Yes, do you hear the two faint heartbeats?" the doctor said as he turned towards the screen and showed them it. Rin was so happy he couldn't speak it's like his mouth was stuck with a smile Yukio was shocked but was joyous that there family was going to grow. The doctor talked to them for a bit more and gave them some information about twins. When the visit was over Yukio drove Rin home "why didn't you tell me?" Yukio asked as he held the door to the house open for Rin "I thought you would have noticed by now, after all I am six months in" Rin said as he walked through the door. Yukio rolled his eyes and smiled "Guess I have to clean the storage room" He said "Yeah , we could use the old cribs but can we change the color I don't like that grey in the room" Yukio laughed and kissed Rin's head "Someone is thinking ahead , but of course we could change the color" Yukio replied , Rin nodded . "I am going back to work; do you want to tell the others that you pregnant again?" Rin looked up at Yukio "No, I want to keep it a surprise, thanks for driving me home" He said as he put his hand on Yukio's face and pecked him on the lips. Yukio warped his arms around him and kissed him "Yukio you're going to be late!" Rin said. Yukio smiled and kissed Rin then went to the door "I'll see you later" He said as he left.<p>

**Author's notes**: _all done! I spoiled you guys with two chapters this week . Anyways_ _in the next chapter Rin will be nine months , sorry for all of the time skipping ^^; . Also review / comment the nice comments and reviews I get make me want to write more and continue with the story! _


	7. A new Beginning

_Okay here's the next chapter! Chapter eight might come out a bit later, I am sick -. - And school has been busy remember, if you review / comment it makes me wanna get off __my lazy bum and__ write! _

* * *

><p>Yukio yawned and rubbed his eyes. That was the third time in less than four minutes, He kept yawning mostly because he had a hard time with the boys last night. Yukio really wished Mephisto would stop spoiling them with sweets during the day. That's how things worked, Mephisto would look after Rin and the boys while Yukio worked, and Yukio would come home and take over for Mephisto. Yukio and Mephisto both wanted to keep an eye on Rin mostly because he was due any day, hour, minute and second also because the doctor had put Rin on a strict bed rest. "Yu … Yuki …. Yukio?" Yukio snapped out of his thoughts "Oh, Shiemi sorry I didn't hear you, what is it?" Shiemi tilted her head and thought for a second "How have the boys been? Do you need any help, we would be glad to help" She said. Yukio thought about it, Rin had said he didn't mind when they were told as long as he was there "Actually would you guys mind coming over after work?" Yukio said not to Shiemi but to everyone they all nodded.<p>

* * *

><p>Yukio walked up to the door with the others following him. He opened the door and waved for the others to come in. "You can go ahead and sit down" He said as he made his way upstairs to check on Rin. Everyone was surprised by the living room on the couch laid Mephisto and on his stomach sat Shiro, Shima was playing with Bon in the corner. Mephisto looked up and Shiro jumped up (causing Mephisto to groan) "Hello!" Shiro said as he walked to everybody and shook their hands. Mephisto sat up and straightened himself "Hello there ~" He said "Um, Where's Rin?" Shiemi asked "well, Rin's …" Mephisto thought of what to say "Rin is up stairs If you would like to see him" Yukio said as he walked in the living room. The others looked at each other, this was a bit odd but they all nodded. They all followed Yukio upstairs but paused before Yukio opened the door. He turned to them "Now, this will be a surprise to you all. Rin and I thought this was the perfect opportunity to tell everyone." Yukio said with a smile, He opened the door. Every one gasped on the bed was a very pregnant Rin who was half laying and half sitting and looking at a book. Rin looked up and smiled and the put the book on the nightstand "hello, everybody" Rin said smiling Yukio walked to the bed and sat next to him on the other side. "R-Rin since when?" Shiemi said as she walked over to Rin "For awhile now, they are due any day now" Rin said smiling as he rubbed his stomach "They?" Izumo asked raising her eyebrows "Twins." Yukio replied while smiling at Rin. Izumo and Shiemi conversed with Rin talking about the Twins, while Shima and Ryuji talked to Yukio. Suddenly Rin's face went blank he swallowed, licked his lips and opened his mouth "Uh, Yukio I think we should go to the hospital … like right now" He said. Everyone went quite until Izumo spoke "Idiots don't just stand there get some blankets, and take Rin to the car, NOW!" She said every one nodded and got to action.<p>

Shiemi, Shura and Izumo grabbed blankets, While Ryuji went down stairs to start the car and Mephisto, Shima and Yukio helped Rin down stairs. There was a bit of chaotic seconds when they were deciding who went in what car, until it was decided that Ryuji, Shiemi, Yukio, and Mephisto went in the car with Rin in it and Shura, Shima and the kids took the other. When they arrived in the hospital it was agreed that only Yukio and Mephisto would go in with Rin and the others had no choice but to wait. Seconds passed then minutes and then finally hours, it was sometime early in the morning when Mephisto walked out and smiled "would you like to see Rin and the two beautiful baby boys?" Everyone looked up and smiled "we have two brothers now!" Shima asked Mephisto laughed and sat down "Of course ~ now let's go see them and mommy okay?" He said. The two boys nodded and everyone smiled. They all walked in to the small hospital room, it felt like they were invading on a precious moment. Yukio was sitting with his legs on the hospital bed holding a small bundle next to Rin who had his sweat matted head on Yukio shoulder smiling down at the bundle he was holding . Even though Rin had bags under his eyes and sweat matting his hair down there was something about it that was so _captivating._ They all stood there admiring Rin's new babies, and with a not a word said every left deciding to go home. Mephisto picked up bon and then gently pushed both boys out of the room and leaving Rin and Yukio to their privacy. It was sometime later when a nurse came to take the babies away and put them in the nursery she walked into the scene she smiled at how Rin had fallen asleep on Yukio's arm with a small smile on his lips and how Yukio had fallen asleep with his head on Rin and one arm holding his waist.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes:<strong> _I don't like how I ended it, oh well next_ _chapter will be a flash back; I warn you it's going to be a sad flash back_ _but it will have some information on Rin and a 'dark' period in his life , It might take a while to come out depending how long this cold lasts ._


	8. Past

_I am feeling better now, and I wanted to write!_ [_Most of] This chapter is italicized because it is the past. ALSO PLEASE READ AUTHORS NOTES AT THE END THERE IS SOME IMPORTANT INFO YOU NEED TO READ! _

* * *

><p><em>The news they had heard two hours ago was in their mind, Rin sat there he face had been in a state of shock tears falling down his face. Yukio looked down not knowing what to say. Rin slowly got up and walked upstairs, Yukio not moving an inch. Rin collapsed on the bed and began to sob, loud cries. He heard Yukio's footsteps and looked up Yukio was crying also and looking at Rin. Rin trembled a bit and wrapped his arms around Yukio; Yukio wrapped his arms around Rin tightly and cried with him. "Yukio, why? Am I a bad person?" Rin said Yukio rubbed his back "No, you're not, i-it just happened" <em>

_~XXXXXXXXXXX~_

_Mephisto sat across form Yukio looking at the semi–burnt food in front of him He let out a sigh "So how has he been?" Yukio looked up he had some bags under his eyes "A bit better, the doctor did say it would take a while" Mephisto nodded his head. It's been three months since then "He took it hard didn't he?" He said Yukio nodded "yeah, he is but he needs our support more than ever" Mephisto tilted his head "He is, no he did change didn't he?" Yukio looked up a bit confused Mephisto continued "He was so reckless before now, he is more mature, and I think having that life and then losing it, made him hurt. He blames himself doesn't he?" Yukio thought for a bit and let out a sigh "your right." Mephisto nodded "I better head off tell him I said hi" Yukio nodded and sat at the table, He didn't hear Rin's footsteps but it was his laugh that pulled out of the murky water of his thoughts. "You still can't cook for your Life" Rin said as he poked the food on the table "Rin, sorry I didn't notice you" Yukio said as Rin wrapped his arms around him and put his head on his shoulder "Yukio, I have been thinking" Rin paused Yukio looked up at him he continued "I think we should try again, the doctor said miscarriages rarely happen twice" Yukio turned his head then stood up warping his arms around Rin's waist "Are you sure?" He asked Rin nodded. Yukio stared at him and put his head on Rin's head and pulled him tighter "Yukio! I can't breathe" Rin said he was smiling but his smile faded when he heard sobs. _

_The sobs were coming from Yukio, his tears making Rin's hair damp "Yu – Yukio?" Rin asked worried "I am sorry Rin, I am sorry it's just … All this time I wanted to help you but I couldn't I couldn't feel a life, no a child growing in me, I couldn't feel the sadness you had in your heart. I couldn't. I never had the pains you had to go through it hurt me. Rin I am happy, I am happy that I can at least make you happy for once I can make you not feel the pain you always have" Yukio said the tears coming down his face . Rin pulled away cuffing his hands around Yukio's face. Rin had tears on his face also "Yukio, you were there, remember? You cried with me for hours that night when we heard that our soon to be little girl Shiemi had died because of the miscarriage and how you told me it wasn't punishment for being a demon , Yukio having you in my life makes me so happy and when you asked me to marry you I was so happy for once I didn't feel like I was crumbling inside . And then when we found I was pregnant you" Rin paused swallowing hard, by now he was fighting back loud sobs "you didn't want to leave me you didn't think I was a freak. You make me so happy and I am glad that I can carry our children I am glad that no matter how many kids we have you will always be there. Yukio I want this I want to bare your children so please" Yukio nodded and laughed a little while wiping away some of Rin's tears "We sound like some drama" Rin looked up at him and laughed. They wouldn't let the miscarriage get the better of them, they agreed no matter what their tears wouldn't be of sadness but of joy when they greet their child into the world. _

* * *

><p>Rin awoke slowly he noticed Yukio had tears forming on the side of his eyes, he slowly wiped them away and kissed Yukio's forehead. "Rin?" Yukio asked "Sorry did I wake you?" "No" Yukio let out a sigh and smiled "Rin, we have come so far since that time" Rin looked at him and smiled "Yes we have, Amaimon and Pheles Shima and Shiro all show how far we've come" Yukio smiled and Kissed Rin he warped his arms around Rin and then smiled bring him down with him as they feel back on the small hospital bed "Lets sleep for a bit more" Yukio said Rin nodded and both of them slept peacefully.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Authors notes : <em>**_This was suppose to be the last chapter BUT __I am writing one more :) and Yes the twins are named Amaimon and Pheles.__ Also if you want to see the Okumura Family in a situation go ahead and Pm me what you idea/situation is for them (Subject as: Okumura Family prompt)_


End file.
